The Bookstore Rendezvous
by Narnian Pirate
Summary: Each Saturday morning Hugo and Isabelle meet in Monsieur Labisse's bookstore. When they meet this time something unexpected happens... one-shot. Hugo/Isabelle


**Disclaimer: **The Hugo characters are not my creation.

**Author's Note: **This one is for you louisazou! Hope you like it and hope it's not too much like Hugo's First Love (which has a sequel on the way). Please read and review. Enjoy!

It was a fine Saturday morning and the station was filled with all the usual sights and sounds. Isabelle stood in the corner of Monsieur Labisse's bookstore and climbed the ladder to the top shelf. She pulled a book out of its spot and used her hand to dust off the cover. It created a large cloud of dust that made her cough, but she didn't really mind. She was used to it. She glanced toward the bookstore door and not seeing who she was looking for, lowered herself from the ladder.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She'd been up since early this morning even though she'd had no school that day. Isabelle casually flipped through the book's pages until the little bell on the store's door rang and opened up.

Isabelle looked up expectantly and smiled.

The boy who'd come in the door was fairly tall with chocolatey brown hair and brilliant sky blue eyes. He glanced around cautiously and when he noticed Isabelle in the back he started towards her. Isabelle motioned for him to join her and he did.

"Hello, Mr. Cabret." Said Monsieur Labisse and the boy nodded in return.

The boy's clothes were ragged. His sweater was covered in ash and was beginning to unravel at the edges and his jacket, also covered in ash, was too small. The sleeves came halfway up his arms and his pale face was streaked in cinders.

"Hugo, I didn't know if you were coming." She said, pushing some of her short blonde hair behind her ear.

"I was coming. I always come." He replied shortly.

Hugo and Isabelle had been meeting in the bookstore each Saturday morning for the last month.

"I found you a new book." Isabelle smiled and Hugo had to smile back. Isabelle's smile was contagious.

"Another fairytale?" Hugo complained when he saw the cover of the book she'd picked out for him.

Isabelle frowned. "Oh, come on Hugo. Give it a chance!" She pleaded and shoved the book towards him.

Hugo rolled his eyes. He liked Isabelle, but sometimes she could be a bit pushy… ok, a lot pushy.

"That's a fine way to treat your only friend!" She scolded him.

"You're not my only friend!" He grumbled under his breath.

Isabelle gave Hugo a dirty look and he knew she meant business.

"So, what's this one about?"

"Well, it's about a princess and a brave knight and…" Isabelle stopped.

Hugo already had his nose in the book.

Isabelle gave a grin of satisfaction and stared at Hugo. She thought he was very handsome and, of course, he was.

Hugo was so lost in the book already he didn't even notice Isabelle's stares.

It took him a few minutes to realize that no one was saying anything so he darted his eyes above the book then quickly back down where he buried his face in the pages.

Why was she staring at him? He blushed. He really, really liked Isabelle, but her staring was beginning to make him feel awkward.

"Hugo?" She asked quietly.

"Yes Isabelle?" he asked back, his voice was a little shaky.

"If this was a fairytale… who do you think I'd be?"

Hugo put down the book and gave her a puzzled look.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't know…"

Hugo was going to tease her and tell her she'd be the ogre, but noticed by her expression that she was being serious.

"Well, you know… I think you'd be the princess."

"The princess! Are you joking? You think I can't handle myself? That I need some knight to save me?"

Hugo widened his eyes and jumped back, startled by her response. He thought she'd like being the princess, what was he supposed to call her?

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that!" He told her.

Isabelle folded her arms.

"What I meant was that you're beautiful and smart and kind like the princess!" Once he said it he regretted it at once. It just sort of… slipped out. His face turned bright red in embarrassment. He expected Isabelle to laugh at him, but she didn't.

Isabelle unfolded her arms and gave Hugo a shy smile.

"You really mean that? You think I'm smart and beautiful and kind?" Her voice was just above a whisper now.

Hugo's face was beginning to return to it's normal color, but his cheeks were still flushed pink.

"Yes." He whispered, shrugging.

"Oh, Hugo!" She gasped and hugged him so tight he could barely breath.

Hugo hugged her back, a little softer though.

Isabelle stepped back and took a deep breath, staring into Hugo's big, blue eyes.

"Ah, Hugo? There's something on your face."

"There is? Are you sure?"

Isabelle jumped forward before he could say anything and kissed him on his cheek.

"It's gone now." She stated plainly and began to gather her belongings.

Hugo just stood there, stunned and in a bit of a daze.

"I've got to go now. I'll see you again later ok?" Isabelle said and without waiting for a reply, she left. She herself was a bit embarrassed and shocked by what she'd done.

Hugo still stood there. He rubbed his cheek with his hand gently, remembering the sweet, warm kiss. He smiled a tiny bit then started out the door with the book Isabelle had picked out for him.

"Have a nice day Monsieur Labisse." Hugo said as he headed out the door.

Monsieur Labisse waved to the young boy and chuckled. He had been watching and listening the whole time.


End file.
